


Here, you are loved

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: In the end, a different plan forms in his head."I would like to have my brother, Loki," Thor says in a steady voice, squaring his shoulders, quite impressed with himself for hiding his fear so well; this all can go downhill really easy, really fast."Oh, oh my! You didn't tell me that you and the, uh, big guy there were athing, Lolo!" The Grandmaster says, sounding scandalized but at least he's clearly not angry at Thor's request.





	Here, you are loved

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that I hadn't written a Sakaar fic so, here we are!!
> 
> A clarification on the rape/non-con elements tag:  
The non-con happens only between Loki and the Grandmaster, but it's mostly implied, nothing graphic.  
Between Thor and Loki, there are some consent issues at the beginning due to the circumstances; they both want it but still, it's not really their choice. 
> 
> Okay, that's all. I hope you enjoy!!❤️

It's been a week since everything happened and Thor landed on Sakaar, exactly seven days since he found Loki after thinking him dead, only for them to be separated once more. 

Thor hates this hideous place even more than he did when he first came here. Today was his third win in a row - to be fair the poor creatures he has to fight are no match for a God - and the Grandmaster decided to reward him, as he has informed him; Thor isn't sure what that entails but he doubts it's anything that he'll like. 

For the last half hour he's been sitting in a chair - just as hideous as the rest of the place -, ordered to stay there until the Grandmaster tells him otherwise. He has tuned out all the sounds coming from the people- well, _creatures_ around him, his muscles still tense from the fight earlier, his mood getting worse with every day that passes and he still hasn't managed to leave Sakaar. 

He feels restless, electricity running through his veins and desperately wanting to get out, but thankfully he manages to control himself. He wonders if the obedience disk would manage to do any damage to him if he actually let the electricity free, but he decides that it doesn't really matter right now; he doesn't have only himself to worry about. He will need to take his brother with him before he leaves and that seems to be a bit harder than expected. 

Even if Thor manages to get rid of his own obedience disk, he doubts he can help do the same with Loki's. But does Loki even have one? Thor can't see anything on his neck but that doesn't mean he doesn't actually have one, of course. And it's not just that; seeing his brother like this... is unsettling to say at least. Does Loki even want to leave this place? Does he actually like it here? Like being the Grandmaster's plaything? 

He clenches his fists and takes a few deep breaths, returning his gaze to his brother when he feels slightly calmer. 

Loki and the Grandmaster are only a few feet away from him, sitting on a large couch together with Loki having settled on the Grandmaster's lap; just the sight of them together like this makes Thor's blood boil. 

Thor wants to avert his gaze, but he can't bring himself to do so. He hadn't seen Loki since his supposed death years ago and after realizing that his brother's actually alive, he didn't really have time to just _look_ at him. 

So, he looks now. He stares and takes every detail in, as much as he's allowed to from this distance, glad that at least no one seems to be paying attention to him. 

He observes Loki's clothes first. Loki's wearing a long yellow robe that has a cut on the side up to his thigh, leaving his whole leg exposed; Thor's nails dig into the flesh of his palm when his eyes land on the Grandmaster's hand possessively kneading Loki's thigh. 

Another deep breath. 

The robe is tied loosely around Loki's torso - he seems to be completely naked beneath it - and the silky material has fallen over one shoulder, showing his collarbone and a glimpse of a rosy nipple.

Thor knows that the specific garment can't be of Loki's choice; his brother was always careful when it came to his attire, insisting on wearing clothes that covered as much of his body as possible, his hands and neck being the only things where someone could see actual bare skin. 

Thor inhales and exhales, trying to ignore the anger that builds up inside him; his nails are too blunt to actually make any damage, no matter how hard he clenches his fists, but at least the light pain is grounding. 

Loki's hair isn't styled the way Thor is used to, either. Loki usually slicked his hair back - using his seidr most of the time to do so -, taming his curls instead of leaving them in their natural state like he has now. It's different, but lovely nonetheless. There's also a blue line painted across his chin and up to his lower lip and dark green, thin lines around his eyes. His nails, as far as Thor can see, are at least still painted black. The only familiar thing in Loki's whole appearance. 

Despite everything, Thor has to admit that his brother looks enticing. He hates just how much he likes seeing that bright yellow robe against Loki's smooth, creamy skin, but it's no surprise really; he has always found his brother breathtakingly beautiful. For a moment he can imagine how easily it would be to let the silky material slide down Loki's body until it pools around his ankles, leaving him completely naked-

He shakes his head to clear his mind, his stomach clenching with guilt; these are not thoughts that he hasn't had before but the place makes them feel wrong, dirty. 

He focuses instead on Loki's posture now, desperately trying to understand whether or not Loki is doing any of this willingly. 

It's obvious so far that Loki doesn't object to any of the Grandmaster's touches, even when they're anything but appropriate for a room this full of people, but that doesn't really say much. Thor knows there's a chance Loki simply _can't_ say no; not when the Grandmaster slips his hand beneath his robe, not when he toys with Loki's nipple and makes him gasp and squirm on his lap. 

However, Thor can tell that Loki is tense, no matter how much he tries to appear relaxed. Thor might not have seen his brother in years, but he still knows him. He has spent centuries looking at Loki, admiring him; being four years apart doesn't change that. 

Loki smiles and laughs at whatever the Grandmaster whispers to him, all grace and charm, but it's nothing genuine. Thor has noticed how Loki flinches - it's subtle and easily missed but it's still there if you pay attention - or how he nods meekly and averts his eyes downcast when the Grandmaster seems to be displeased with something. 

It makes involuntary heat pool in his stomach and something dark wakes deep inside Thor. He can't help but wonder if Loki would ever submit like that to him, accept him as the new Allfather, as his king and master. It had never been Thor's wish, he always imagined them being equals, but he'd be lying if he said that the desire to completely own Loki hasn't always been there.

Thor frowns when he catches the word _brother_ in the Grandmaster's voice and he strains his ears, trying to focus his hearing on that conversation, ignoring the rest of the noises around him.

"-about your brother, Lolo? How do you think we should reward him?" He asks and Loki shrugs, says something in a voice too quiet for Thor to hear. 

"Oh come now, pet. You must have some, uh, _ideas_." Thor doesn't miss the suggestive tone and he frowns, not liking where this is going. Loki answers, again not loud enough, his lips curling into a tight smile. "Yes yes, I do know better. I suppose you're right, dear." 

Thor wasn't sure what exactly to expect; in Asgard the warriors are usually rewarded with gold or land, or simply food and mead. But he should have guessed that this wouldn't be the case in a place like Sakaar. 

When the Grandmaster tells him he gets to choose anyone he would like to be his... _company_ for the evening, Thor does his best to hide his shock; he probably should have seen it coming. He's silent for several seconds, his mind going through all the possible ways in which he can refuse the Grandmaster's offer without offending him.

In the end, a different plan forms in his head. 

"I would like to have my brother, Loki," he says in a steady voice, squaring his shoulders, quite impressed with himself for hiding his fear so well; this all can go downhill really easy, really fast. 

"Oh, oh my! You didn't tell me that you and the, uh, big guy there were a _thing_, Lolo!" The Grandmaster says, sounding scandalized but at least he's clearly not angry at Thor's request. 

Loki's eyes go to the Grandmaster for less than a second, then they fly to him and quickly return to looking down at the floor before Thor has time to meet his gaze. 

"I, uh, I don't suppose you mind entertaining our new fighter, do you, Lolo?" The Grandmaster says and reaches to grip Loki's chin, forcing him to look up and meet his eyes. Loki shakes his head _no_ and the Grandmaster grins, leaving Loki's chin so he can pet his hair. "Excellent!"

Thor is sent to his chambers after that with the Grandmaster promising him that Loki will be there shortly. 

He paces across the room, repeating in his head what exactly he'll say to Loki, wondering if Loki's even willing to work with him and make a plan that will help them leave Sakaar, trying to decide how best to handle this. He hopes his brother has understood what Thor's intentions are, despite what the Grandmaster's words might have suggested. 

Loki arrives sooner than Thor expects. 

A strange creature with four yellow eyes brings him to Thor's chambers, shoving Loki forward towards Thor when they get in the room, making Loki stumble. "You're allowed to do whatever you want with him, but the Grandmaster would appreciate it if there was no permanent damage to the merchandise. He's still a new toy," the creature instructs in a flat voice and then takes his leave. 

Thor grunts, not able to hide his annoyance at hearing someone refer to his brother in such a disrespectful way. 

He glowers at the creature's back until it disappears across the hall and then he turns his gaze at Loki, who's still standing still in the middle of the room. 

He's not surprised to find that Loki's attire is even less appropriate for a prince than it was before; he's wearing a dark green tiny garment that only barely covers his cock and balls and half his ass, and the rest of his body is bare, golden jewels snaked around his waist and torso. 

Thor can't deny that the sight is breathtaking, making his mouth feel dry all of a sudden; he doesn't remember the last time he saw Loki wearing so little. It was probably centuries ago, when they were still young boys and used to bathe together. It feels like a different life time now; he supposes, in a way, it is. 

He forces himself to calm down, not wanting to scare Loki off; his brother looks tense, eyes cast down. He looks even smaller and younger than he actually is. Like a scared deer trapped and caught by its predator, about to be devoured. 

Thor does his best to keep his voice gentle when he speaks, taking a few hesitant steps towards his brother. "Loki."

Loki barely reacts at the sound of his name. He steals a glance at him and then looks down again, almost in shame. Thor frowns; does Loki think Thor will judge him for any of this? Sure, Thor was quick to blame him for Odin's death, but this is different now. 

"Loki. Brother," Thor tries again, regretting it right away when Loki flinches at the second word. 

This will be harder than Thor expected. 

At last, Loki tilts his head up and looks at him. A smile forms on his lips, looking nothing but fake. "How would you have me?" Loki asks, the question sounding rehearsed, like it's been asked many times before; it feels like a punch in the gut to Thor. 

"Loki, no. I- I don't..." He says, trailing off when he sees the pleading expression on Loki's face. Thor can't resist tentatively reaching to cup one of Loki's flushed cheeks, gently caressing the smooth skin. 

Loki meets his gaze hesitantly, letting Thor see those beautiful green eyes he had missed so much; they look even more striking with the delicate dark green lines painted around them. 

"I didn't ask for you for that reason, Loki. We don't have to do anything- we _won't_," he reassures him, but Loki shakes his head. 

"He always watches, Thor," he says quietly and it takes Thor a few moments to get the meaning of Loki's words, too distracted by listening his name in Loki's smooth, familiar voice. "We have to."

Thor's frown deepens, hearing how serious Loki is. "I'm sure there's another way, Loki-" he stops when he sees the expression on Loki's face.

"No, Thor, you don't understand. There's never _another way_ here. There's only the Grandmaster's way and I can assure you it's less painful when you play by his rules," Loki tells him, a haunted look in his eyes that makes Thor's heart clench in his chest.

"I- I wouldn't have asked for you if I knew," he tells Loki and ignores how the words taste like a lie on his tongue. He doesn't dwell on it. He only wonders when he became the liar of the two of them. "I’m sorry."

Loki offers him a tight smile and pulls away, starts walking towards the bed. 

"If you don't want to fuck me, we can do something else," Loki says thoughtfully and even though his voice has turned cold and sort of formal, Thor perks up at that; when he was imagining fucking Loki during all those years, it never was like that. Never without Loki actually wanting it. "He rather likes it when I'm being chained or maybe whipped, if you're into that. Anything to satisfy his sadistic tastes."

Thor physically recoils at the suggestion. "I don't want to hurt you, Loki."

The mocking smile that creeps onto Loki's face is painfully familiar; Thor used to resent it but right now he longs to see more of it; it reminds him of his brother, the Loki he knew. "Always so full of yourself. The mighty Thunderer," he says, chuckling sarcastically and shaking his head. "What makes you think you can actually hurt me? Whatever you can do to me, I assure you I've had much worse."

In any other occasion, this would be more than enough to rile Thor up - and maybe that's exactly what Loki was hoping for. But right now, Thor can only feel his heart aching for his brother and he simply longs to go closer to him and hold him in his arms, reassure him that everything will be okay. 

When Loki understands that Thor isn't planning to say anything, he continues. "No matter. I can suck your cock, if you'd prefer it; I've been told I'm rather good. Ah, or you can spank me, it's surely less painful than whipping, if that's what worries you, and the Grandmaster happens to love it."

Thor hates how the suggestions stir a wave of arousal inside him. He's thought about that before. Several times, if he's honest. 

It was mostly the times when Loki was being a little brat and Thor wanted nothing more than to bend his lovely brother over his knee and remind him his place, spank him until Loki's round ass is prettily red. 

Thor sighs and rubs at his temples, not expecting the hand touching his shoulder. 

"Listen, Thor, whatever you will do, it'll hurt less than what _he_ will do if I don't please you. So please, just- just use me as you wish. That's why I'm here. You asked for me and for the next few hours you can whatever you desire to me. I'm yours, brother."

It's those last words that break Thor's resolve, and he brings his hand on Loki's neck, drawing him closer. 

"Loki," he whispers and Loki smiles at him, but it feels all wrong. 

"Now that's much better. The Grandmaster has already prepared me if you wish to fuck me," he says casually and Thor can't hide his distaste at the mention of the Grandmaster touching his brother in such an intimate way, something that Loki sees but interprets completely in the wrong way. 

"I- I can make it easier for you. You know I can shapeshift. I can transform myself into a woman- maybe your midgardian scientist if you wish it."

There's a time when the words would come out of Loki's mouth in clear disgust, like just mentioning Jane tasted like poison on his tongue, but now his face is almost blank, his voice flat. 

Thor's not sure what to say; he knows what he wants even if he shouldn't. Shame curls in his gut; his cock is already half hard in his breeches, just the possibility of touching Loki immediately causing his body to react eagerly to it.

If he accepts Loki's last offer, he can hide the true reason for his arousal. The thing is, he doesn't want anyone else. He wants Loki. 

"What would you prefer that I do?" He asks earnestly, hoping that Loki won't notice how the words come out slightly breathlessly. It's probably a cowardly thing to ask; leaving the choice to Loki, when Loki doesn't really have one. 

His brother smiles and then laughs, pulling away from him. "I knew you couldn't do it! You're still the golden son after all, aren't you? Too righteous, too good to touch someone as damaged as me. Why would the Crowned Prince of Asgard- now _King_ I suppose, want anything to do with a used whore-"

Loki all but squeaks in surprise when Thor grabs his arm, easily manhandling him until he has Loki bend over his lap and he is sitting on the edge of the large bed. 

"Is that what you think?" Thor asks with a dark, self-depreciating laugh, his cock jumping in his breeches in the way Loki eagerly arches his body, pushing his ass up. "You have no idea how many times I've imagined touching you, Loki," he confesses, his hands already busy tearing apart the small garment Loki's wearing before carelessly disregarding the ruined fabric on the floor. 

"You have no idea how many nights I spilled fantasizing about mounting you, wondering how your skin would taste, imagining that wicked tongue of yours on my cock," he continues, squeezing the round globes of Loki's ass with greedy hands, his cock pulsing in need with every whimper Loki lets out. "You have no fucking idea, _brother_."

That's all the warning Loki gets before Thor's hand lands on his asscheek, eliciting a startled cry. He smacks the same cheek three more times in a row, not giving Loki any time to catch his breath, and then stops abruptly for a few moments, watching how quickly the pale skin turns bright red. 

"I've imagined this, too, brother, I'm not going to lie," Thor admits, kneading the heated flesh of Loki's abused cheek, his lips twitching up at the needy whines Loki lets out; he sounds beautiful. Better than Thor has ever imagined. "Every time you'd do something just to rile me up, I'd imagine how easy it'd be to put you back in your place if I just spanked you. And you would have let me, wouldn’t you, brother?" He asks and delivers another blow, this time his hand landing on both cheeks. 

"Yes, yes, yes," Loki chants and arches his back even more, another cry coming out of him when Thor smacks his ass again. And again. And _again_. 

The skin is burning beneath Thor's palm and is painted a deep red color and Thor is sure he's never been harder before in his life. His cock aches and leaks, the sight of his brother like this being undoubtedly the most beautiful thing Thor has ever seen. 

"You're wonderful, Loki, so wonderful," he tells him, the words followed by another sharp slap on Loki's ass. He grabs one of Loki's asscheeks with a greedy hand and spreads it apart, grunting appreciatively when his eyes find the pink, smooth skin of his brother little opening. 

Loki mewls and widens his legs invitingly, starting to grind against Thor's thigh, most likely unconsciously, little sobs escaping him as his cock rubs against the rough material of Thor's breeches. 

"Please, please- Thor, brother, please," Loki begs and jerks his hips faster, a needy little thing riding his thigh like his life’s depending on it. Thor is sure he has never seen his brother so out of control before and it sends another wave of arousal through him, having Loki writhing in his lap so desperately. 

Thor rubs patiently over his hole, just feeling the warmth and softness of it, and then smacks him again, this time making sure that his fingers land right on Loki's entrance. Loki jumps in surprise and welcomes it with a loud moan, encouraging Thor to do it again. 

So, Thor does. 

He repeats the same movement once, twice, and then his hand freezes completely as he watches Loki come undone just like that, his brother's whole body convulsing as he rides out the powerful waves of his orgasm. 

Just the sight of Loki like this - definitely the most arousing thing Thor has ever seen - has Thor panting, his balls tightening with his impending climax. He waits a little and lets Loki calm down, gently caressing the abused, red skin of his ass with a calloused hand.

His brows furrow together when he hears another sob coming from Loki, this one sounding different than before, his frown only deepening when he realizes that Loki is actually crying. 

"-m sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeats again and again, curling in on himself on Thor's lap when Thor reaches to touch him. "I just- I don't. I shouldn't have- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Loki continues and Thor manages to maneuver him as gently as he can, careful to not apply any pressure on the tender skin of his bottom. 

"Hey, Loki, it- it's okay. Everything is okay, sweetheart. I'm here," he says, even though he still has no idea what exactly went wrong suddenly, and cradles Loki's head in his hand, hushing him softly and holding him close to his chest. 

Loki continues to apologize through his sobs and it takes Thor several minutes to finally understand what the problem is. 

He strokes soothingly Loki's hair, talking to him softly. "Shh, it's okay, you- you shouldn't have waited for my permission before you came, Loki. I'm not mad, this is totally normal, sweetheart, I'm not going to punish you, I promise," he explains and repeats the words again and again until Loki starts understanding and his sobs begin to calm down.

Thor wonders how the Grandmaster managed to do so much damage to his brother in such short time; he knows time passes differently in Sakaar but they were apart for less than an hour before Thor landed here as well, this shouldn't enough for the Grandmaster to have... trained Loki to act like this. 

"I'm sorry," Loki says again, but this time Thor can tell that it's for a different reason. He can hear the shame in Loki's voice - probably for having reacting like this; Loki has always been a rather prideful creature - and Thor tightens his arms around his little brother, holding him protectively close to him. 

"It's okay," he says with a small smile, cupping Loki's face in his hands and wiping his tears off his cheeks, leaning in to kiss his swollen eyes and wet eyelashes. "Are _you_ okay?" He asks and Loki nods and clings to him like hasn't done since he was a little boy. 

"Loki," Thor says quietly when Loki seems to have calmed down, and Loki hums for him to continue. "How long have you been here?"

Loki is silent for a while and Thor starts accepting that he won't get answer - maybe it's for the better, he tells himself just when Loki finally speaks. 

"I- I don't know. Two, three months? Maybe more. It's hard to keep track of time here," he says and Thor's stomach tightens painfully at the words; _two months_.

Two months of his little brother being here alone in the mercy of the Grandmaster. 

"I'm sorry," Thor whispers, only barely keeping his voice from breaking.

"It's not your fault, Thor. I can take care of myself."

"I know," he says quietly. That doesn't mean that Thor doesn't still feel guilty for not being there for Loki earlier, for not being able to protect him even now that he's here. "Did- did I make a mistake asking for you today? This wasn't what I had planned, I swear," he says, and yes, maybe it's a bit selfish of him, wanting to know if Loki's relieved to have him there, but he can't help it. 

"I know this wasn't your intention, Thor. And no you didn't make a mistake. Every moment I spend here is another second that he's not touching me. I'm grateful, truly," Loki tells him, sounding unusually earnest. 

Thor cups the nape of his neck and kisses the top of his head, inhaling the still familiar scent and letting their foreheads rest together. 

"Do- do you not have an obedience disk?"

Loki lets out a sad little chuckle that makes Thor fear what he will hear next. "I- no, I do not. The Grandmaster finds the obedience disks rather... impersonal. He likes to inflict the punishment himself when it comes to his pets," Loki explains and Thor squeezes slightly his neck in a familiar, reassuring gesture, pulling away so he can look Loki in the eyes.

"I'll take us out of here, brother. I promise you this."

Loki smiles at him, a beautiful sad smile that doesn't reach his eyes, obviously not convinced by Thor's words. It's fine. Thor will do whatever he can to prove him wrong and keep his promise. 

**

It's only a few days later when Loki comes back to his chambers again, but to Thor it still feels like a century has passed since the last time he saw his brother. Especially since he's pretty much the only thing Thor has been able to think about since then. Which is obviously not helpful at all; he's supposed to be finding a plan, a way out of here but he can't help it. 

Every time Loki comes to his mind - which is _all_ the fucking time, if he's honest - a strange mix of arousal and guilt runs through him and as much as he wants to keep replaying their last time in his head again and again, he restrains himself from doing so. 

The thing is that, despite the fact that the images in his head get him rock hard in only a couple of seconds, he can't stop thinking about how he basically took advantage of his brother who's obviously not in position to say no. It was Thor's responsibility to hold back, to resist, no matter how much he wanted to give in. 

He waits for Loki impatiently, intending to apologize the moment he sees him, but the words die in his throat when his eyes land on his brother. 

He can tell that something is off - even more than the last time, that is - just from Loki's expression and he understands a second later when he sees the deep bruises around Loki's delicate wrists. 

Thor wants to run to him and close him in his arms but he knows better than that. He approaches him slowly, letting his expression show how worried he is. 

"Loki..."

"It's nothing," Loki tells him quietly, brushing him off, but lets Thor reach for his hand and lift it up to inspect it. Thor brushes his thumb gently over the bruised skin, bringing it to his lips to press a soft kiss on it, before doing the same with the other hand, as well. 

"What happened?" He asks; he can tell that Loki's hands were bound by rope, rather roughly, considering that Loki has yet to heal, but he wants to know why; is this something that happens regularly? He really hopes not. 

Loki just shakes his head and hesitantly leans closer to him. Thor welcomes him in his arms, worry still written all over his face. He snakes his arms around Loki to hold him, frowning when Loki slightly flinches at the touch. 

"Sorry, just..." Loki starts but doesn't have to finish his sentence for Thor to realize. Thor's breath catches in his throat when he feels the cuts on Loki's back with his fingers and he pulls away, turning Loki around even though he's afraid of what he'll find. 

"It's not as bad as it looks," Loki says but Thor barely hears him, busy trying to calm himself as he watches the still red marks on Loki's skin; the last thing Loki needs to deal with right now is him getting angry. 

"What happened?" He asks again, his tone sharp but still better than he expected. 

"Well... The Grandmaster thought it wise to punish me, as you can see, to make sure that I won't forget again that my job here is to please. I- I should have made you spill the last time," Loki explains to him and Thor closes his eyes for a few seconds, taking a deep breath, willing himself to calm down before he speaks again. 

"I'm sorry, Loki. I should-"

"It's not your fault, Thor. I know the rules and I should have known better. It's fine. It will heal soon," Loki tells him reassuringly - as if he's the one that needs to be reassured and comforted - and cups his cheek with a gentle hand, leaning closer to kiss Thor's lips. "Oh, and Thor. I think I should apologize. I wasn't fair to you the last time."

Thor frowns, ready to object but Loki shuts him up with another kiss, brief but firmer than the previous one.

"I know you, Thor - probably better than anyone could ever know you - and that's exactly why I am sure that you must think you did something terribly wrong that day, that you hurt me in some way. But I need you to know that I wanted this, Thor. I wanted _you_, even if the conditions weren't... ideal. That- that didn't matter to me. I desired you since before I knew what desire meant."

Thor's anger is all forgotten for a moment and he just looks at Loki, hoping that his love and affection for his brother are evident in his expression. 

He grips Loki's neck and draws him into a kiss, relishing the little gasp Loki lets out against his lips. They kiss for a while, years of longing and desire and love evident in the way they cling to each other. They pull apart way too soon for Thor's liking but he’s aware that it's for the best, what with the Grandmaster watching them and all. They can't allow to seem too intimate, he knows that.

"How would you like me, tonight?" Loki asks, the question slipping from his lips probably in instinct by now, after all this time. It makes Thor flinch before he can hide it. 

"Maybe I could do something for you, instead?" He asks, even though he knows there's no chance Loki will accept; still, he can't _not_ try. 

As expected, Loki immediately shakes his head. 

"Oh, no no. I'm not allowed to come tonight, I'm sorry. I got greedy the last time," Loki says and Thor frowns at the tone of his brother's voice; it almost sounds like he believes what he says.

"Loki... It- it's okay if you enjoy this, if you let someone else take care of you for once. You deserve to feel good, too, sweetheart," Thor explains to him softly and Loki nods his head, but he doesn't really seem to understand or agree. Thor sighs and leans closer to kiss Loki's forehead; they'll have time to figure out everything after they leave this damned planet. "At least tell me what _you_ want to do," Thor compromises; small steps first. 

"Oh," Loki says, his face splits into a wide, almost boyish, grin. "I don't remember the last time someone asked me this," he says casually, obviously not realizing the importance of his words, as if it's not a big deal, as if it doesn't make Thor's heart shatter and stop for a second. 

"Whatever you want, sweetheart," Thor tells him and Loki smiles at him, his eyebrows drawn together in a thoughtful frown.

"I think I would like to suck your cock. I- I didn't get to see you the last time, after all," he says and then his lips curl into a mischievous little smirk, the expression much more familiar to Thor than the previous ones. "You're not the only who has imagined this, brother," Loki tells him and reaches to cup his cock through his breeches, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise when he finds him already fully erected. 

"Do you want me on my knees here, brother? Or you'd rather have me on the bed, instead?" Loki asks and massages the hard length, making Thor gasp and stutter as he tries to respond.

"Wh- wherever you want," he says and Loki shoots him another smirk, already starting to sink on his knees before him.

Long, elegant fingers unlace his breeches and pull them down until his cock springs free, the blunt head already glistening with precum. 

"Oh," Loki says, sounding delighted, his hand giving Thor's cock slow, experimental strokes, his firm grip around the thick shaft. "You're even bigger than I expected!"

It's not the first time someone makes a comment like that about his cock but coming from Loki, hearing the appreciation in his voice means much more. Still, Thor's not sure what he should say in response. In the end, it turns out that it doesn't matter. 

The next second Loki's mouth is on him and all Thor can do is moan, suddenly feeling like he's forgotten how to talk, all his blood quickly rushing down to his cock. 

Loki laps greedily at the head and gathers the drops of precum with his tongue, before closing his lips around the tip and starting to suck. 

Thor lets out a sound between a whine and a growl, his eyes widening in wonder as he watches his brother swallow him deeper and deeper. Loki runs that talented, wicked tongue of his around the length, using the tip to trace the thick vein on the underside of his cock, making the rigid length slick with spit, allowing it to slide smoothly in and out of his eager mouth. 

Thor can only stare at him, watching his brother's thin red lips stretch obscenely wide around the girth of his cock, his cheekbones looking even sharper every time he hollows his cheeks and sucks. 

Loki sets a steady pace, bobbing his head rhythmically, his movements not even faltering when the head nudges the back of his throat. 

"Norns... Oh fuck..." Thor grunts, his knees almost buckling when the tip of his cock slides down Loki's relaxed throat, feeling the tight walls convulse every time Loki swallows around him. 

Thor threads his fingers through Loki's loose curls, smoothing some of the locks back, not wanting them to hide Loki's beautiful face. 

"Brother," he moans and Loki looks up at him, meeting his gaze with green shining eyes, still working his mouth and tongue on Thor's cock. 

They maintain eye contact as Loki proceeds to take him deep in his throat and Thor can't help thinking how good his brother looks like this, how pretty and mesmerizing and so, so needy, eager to take all of him in his mouth. 

He looks at ease, like he was always meant to end up like this, made to be on his knees and suck cock- _his_ cock, Thor's mind supplies unhelpfully. He's aware that it's his arousal talking right now, but his stomach still clenches in shame. 

It's just that... his little brother makes such a lovely sight. It's impossible to not think obscene things like this. 

Loki's lustful moan breaks him off his thoughts and Thor groans in protest when Loki pulls away, reaching to wipe the thick string of saliva still connecting his cock with Loki's red swollen lips. 

"I want you to fuck my throat," Loki says, voice hoarse, and stands up, heading to the bed. He lies on the mattress on his back with his head slightly hanging from the edge of the bed, looking at Thor expectantly.

_Oh._

Thor's cock gives a light jolt, seeing what is waiting for him, and he walks to the bed, clumsily removing his breeches completely on his way there. 

"Don't hold back. I want you to fuck my mouth, Thor. Use it as if it's merely a toy made for your pleasure."

"Loki-" 

"Were the circumstances different, I would still ask this of you, brother. Don't hold back," Loki repeats, his green eyes dark and burning into Thor, who only nods dumbly and shuffles closer, spreading his legs around Loki's head.

He guides his cock into Loki's open mouth and Loki cranes his head back, letting it slide easily inside the wet heat of his mouth and then his throat. 

"Oh shit, Loki... Oh Gods, f- fuck..." Thor groans and stills for a few seconds, afraid that he will spill if he starts moving right away, overwhelmed by the wet tight heat around his cock. 

Loki waits patiently, breathing through his nose as Thor slowly begins to rock his hips. He tells himself he'll be gentle, he'll keep the pace slow, but it's not long before he feels his control slipping, his body moving almost of its own accord, mind delirious with arousal. 

He thrusts in and out of Loki's mouth, his balls hitting across his brother's face, not that Loki seems to mind if his encouraging moans are anything to go by. 

Thor dares to go a bit deeper, Loki's lips only a couple of inches away from the base of his cock. No one's been able to take him all the way in, but Loki's definitely the only one that has come so close. 

Muffled whines escape Loki as Thor stuffs his mouth full with his cock, snapping his hips again and again, feeling a powerful orgasm building inside him. He slows down a little, wanting to feel the slow drag of his cock in and out of his brother's throat, keeping his thrusts deep but a bit gentler, not quite ready to let this end so soon. 

"_Norns_," he groans, his eyes widening when he realizes that he's able to see the outline of his cock inside Loki's throat. "Fuck, Loki... You're amazing, brother. Absolutely wonderful, _perfect_," he says and reaches with shaking fingers, running them across the bulge on Loki's throat. _Fuck._ He has never felt anything like this. 

He grunts low in his throat and Loki's name leaves his mouth in a growl, only barely managing to pull completely out seconds before his orgasm hits him. His cock starts twitching as he shoots his seed all over Loki's face, red flushed cheeks being painted with thick white spurts of cum; he's beautiful, _so_ so beautiful. 

Thor pants heavily as he keeps emptying himself, his muscles tense and his legs shaking, sweat dripping down his hairline. He wipes the head of his cock across Loki's lips that are now shining with spit and cum, and Loki licks him clean, sighing exhaustedly when Thor finally pulls away. 

Thor sits on the bed beside Loki, grimacing slightly at how slow and gingerly Loki seems to be moving. "Are you okay? Did you enjoy it?" He asks a bit guiltily. If he's honest, he wasn't expecting a simple blow job to have such a strong effect on him. But he should have known better; Loki isn't just like everyone else. Thor has been dreaming about this for centuries, it was to be expected that he would lose himself in the pleasure. He should have been more careful. 

But Loki doesn't seem troubled; he nods and smiles almost _shyly_ at him, making Thor's heart swell with affection in his chest. Then he reaches for Thor's hand and guides it between his legs, letting Thor feel his hard cock before quickly pulling it away. 

Right. No coming today. 

"See? I enjoyed it," Loki tells him, his voice rougher than Thor has ever heard it before. Thor's torn between finding it arousing - knowing that this is because of how deep his cock was inside Loki - and wanting to make his little brother tea with extra honey and take care of him until he's perfectly fine again. 

For now, Thor only smiles at him and reaches to clean him up with a cloth, before drawing him closer so Loki's resting his head on his shoulder. They're silent for a while, probably both of them relishing their remaining time together before Loki has to leave again. 

"I hope the Grandmaster is pleased with me today... I- I don't want to disappoint him again," Loki says, probably without even realizing it because he visibly flinches when he understands what he said. "I mean, I don't- just... Bad habits. I'm sorry," he says frustrated and Thor turns his head to press a reassuring kiss on his temple. 

"It's okay. You never have to apologize to me, sweetheart. I understand," Thor tells him and Loki nods his head, humming quietly.

It's unsettling how he keeps getting glimpses of the old Loki before he's quickly gone, Thor's heart breaking over and over again every time he's reminded of how fragile Loki's mental state is right now. He knows his brother is strong, but everyone has their breaking point, even Loki. 

"Thor. I think I can get the access codes to the Grandmaster's ships," Loki says then and Thor's head snaps toward him, not expecting Loki's previous comment to be followed by this. His brother has always been good at surprising him, both in good and bad ways. Thor's glad this time it's the former. 

"_You can?_" 

"Mhm. That was actually my plan when I first landed here, but then... you know. Things happened." He smiles a sad little smile, and Thor strokes his hair, returning the smile with one of his own. "But I think that now I could do it. I've gained his trust, he doesn't suspect me."

Thor nods, willing himself to calm down and not get his hopes up, even though it's not easy. Loki _wants_ them to leave. Together. "Just, don't get yourself in danger, okay? Be careful. If you can't do it, it's fine. We'll find another way, I promise," he says, almost regretting it the moment the words leave his mouth. 

He feels like a liar again, promising Loki this even though he has done zero progress in more than a week now. It's easy to be patient when all Thor has to do is fight alien creatures with four arms and tentacles and weird tails. He's not the one being used and treated as a mere toy. 

"I'm sorry," he says then and Loki turns to look at him, a confused frown on his beautiful face. 

"What for?"

"For not having taken you out of here yet, even though I promised you that I would," Thor says apologetically, brushing his thumb gently over Loki's cheek. 

Loki rolls his eyes at him and grins, his smile the most genuine since Thor found him here. "You oaf!" He mutters fondly and leans to peck his lips, still grinning when he pulls away. "I know you have a hero complex, Thor - especially when it comes to me, always trying to save me - but none of this is your fault. I am glad you're here, though. It gives me hope. If anyone's able to leave this damned planet, it's you and I, don't you think?"

Thor grins back at him, he can't help it. Loki is right, he thinks. They might be good when they're apart, but nothing can stop them when they're together. 

He leans closer and captures Loki's lips in a kiss, slipping his tongue inside his brother's mouth when he lets him. He licks into him, not surprised when he tastes himself on Loki's tongue. He thought he could never have this, and yet here he is, with Loki in his arms, feeling like this is how they were always meant to be: _together_. 

Loki leaves sooner than Thor would like, but this time Thor's good mood isn't ruined completely. He still worries and it takes him a few hours until he finally manages to fall asleep that night, but he at least knows that Loki hasn't given up fighting. 

**

The next time Thor asks for Loki, the Grandmaster informs him that _Lolo_ is busy tonight. Loki looks at him apologetically - not that it's his fault, Thor knows that - before turning his attention back to the Grandmaster, trying his best to smile while the Grandmaster's telling him how much he has missed him these past few days, and hasn't Loki missed him, too? And maybe Loki should be already sitting on his cock all this time.

"Oh, come now, Lolo. It's nothing everyone here hasn't already seen. Huh, most of them have probably even fucked you, darling. Ah ah! Is it your brother? Is that why you're being shy, dear?" The Grandmaster asks and Thor feels sick in his stomach, only the pleading look Loki gives him keeping his anger at bay. 

He takes his leave soon after, not able to sit through this any longer, feeling angry and helpless. Maybe he should just try and kill everyone here, even though without Mjolnir he's not sure how wise this decision would be. He's definitely willing to risk it, if it comes down to it. 

For now though, he must be patient. Loki said he might be able to get the codes for the ships and Thor trusts him. All Thor can do now is wait. 

**

It's another week later when Loki finally comes to him. Thor had already started losing all hope by then, but the moment he sees Loki in his chambers he feels like he could cry in relief.

"Loki! I'd started thinking that something had happened and I wouldn't see you again," he says, running to him, and takes Loki's face in his hands, smiling when he sees that there's at least no evidence of physical injuries, like the last time. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, Thor. It was my decision not to come to you the last time," Loki starts and Thor's smile falls, a worried frown taking its place. Loki laughs, bringing his hand to gently caress Thor's beard, his touch lingering there. "No, not like that, brother. I had to show him I'm only loyal to him, convince him that you mean nothing to me... And, you know, I pride myself on being a good liar, but this one was hard even for me."

Relief washes over Thor and he laughs, kissing and hugging his brother, his chest still shaking with laughter.

Loki is here. He hasn't lost him.

"I was so worried."

"I'm sorry," Loki says and even though he sounds truly apologetic, his smile only widens. "Thor... I got the _codes_!"

"Norns, Loki! I knew it, I _knew_ you could do it," Thor says proudly and then there are soft lips on his, kissing him and successfully shutting him up. 

They kiss and kiss and kiss - and then some more - until they need to break apart for air, neither of them able to stay away for more than a few seconds. Thor squeezes Loki's ass and then easily lifts him up, moaning pleased against his mouth when Loki wraps his legs around his waist. 

He lowers them carefully to the bed and Loki spreads his legs wider for him, letting Thor settle between them, their hands making a quick job removing their clothes until they're both naked, finally flesh touching flesh. 

"Thor. I want you to fuck me," Loki says pleadingly as Thor licks across the elegant column of his neck, nipping at his sharp jaw, nuzzling his bearded cheek against Loki’s smooth one. "I want you to touch me and kiss me and leave your marks everywhere on me, I want you to come inside me, fill me with your seed, and erase anyone that has ever used my body before."

Thor nods his head determinedly, both his heart and his body aching to do just that. 

He reaches for the oil from the bedside table and coats two fingers, before guiding them between Loki's legs. His fingers are trembling in excitement and anticipation as he brushes them over Loki's entrance, massaging his rim and slowly working both fingers inside. Loki welcomes him in his body with a gasp and a sigh, beautifully arching his back when Thor starts pumping the digits in and out. 

Thor can only stare at him, at his sweet little brother that he never thought he could have, centuries of yearning making him impatient; it feels like he's burning with the need to touch and claim and finally be inside his brother. He builds up a fast, efficient pace, easing his fingers in and out of Loki's welcome hole, admiring every little detail in his brother's reactions every time his fingers brush over his prostate. 

Loki whimpers softly and parts his lips, his eyelashes fluttering, his hands gripping Thor's shoulders tightly, black nails digging into his muscles there. Thor ducks down and buries his face into the crook of Loki's neck, desperate to taste and lick and have his senses overwhelmed with everything that's _Loki_. 

"Enough- Thor, enough. I'm ready," Loki tells him urgently and even though Thor would love to keep playing with him like that, stretching him open until Loki comes just on his fingers, he doesn't have that much patience right now. 

_Next time_, he tells himself, because there'll be a next time- many next times. He'll make sure they can have this. They deserve it after everything, they have earned it. 

He removes his fingers and applies some oil on his cock, stroking it a few times until the whole length is coated in the slippery substance. 

"Like this?" Thor asks as he lines himself up with Loki's opening, waiting for his nod before starting to push in. 

"Mhm. I wanna be able to look at you," Loki says, his chest rising and falling with every deep breath he takes as Thor slides inside him. 

Thor smiles at him, bringing his hand to stroke Loki's hair, warmth flooding his belly when Loki nuzzles into his touch, turning his head to place a small kiss on Thor's palm. 

"I love you," Thor breathes out, the words feeling right as they slip from his mouth, making him regret not having told Loki even once in the last decades.

A single tear escapes the corner of Loki's eye and slides down his cheek, and Thor kisses it away, offering his brother a warm, reassuring smile. 

"I love you," Loki whispers and they both lean in for a kiss, craving the proximity, wanting to be as close as possible. 

Thor relishes the way their lips move so smoothly against each other's, feeling like they've been doing this for centuries. They should have. 

He hopes now they have time to make up for all the years they lost. 

He strokes his tongue inside Loki's mouth, greedy for more of him- for _all_ of him, as he finally starts rocking his hips, beginning with slow but deep thrusts, eliciting a gasping sound from Loki every time he slides home. Their bodies fit perfectly together, his cock throbbing needily as it's being engulfed by Loki's tight heat, slick walls clinging to it as Thor pulls out. 

"So good, brother... You feel wonderful, divine," Thor rasps, his hands greedily touching every inch of Loki's body he can reach; he's sure he's never felt closer to Valhalla than he does right now. 

Loki makes a purring little sound at the praise and whines when Thor's mouth finds one of his nipples, his whole body arching up as Thor sucks on the little nub, flicking it with the tip of his tongue. 

Thor continues fucking him languidly, taking his time getting to know his brother's body, not wanting this to finish too soon. He moves to the other nipple, closing his lips around it and sucking, letting his teeth graze against the hard little nub. 

"Ah- ah, Thor. S- sensitive," Loki hisses and gasps, squirming beneath him, and Thor's eyebrows rise up curiously; just how sensitive, he wonders, and decides to find out. 

He nibbles on it and sucks harder, toying with the pink tiny nipple between his teeth, reveling in the way it makes Loki writhe on his cock. 

"Th- Thor... Oh Norns, brother... I'm- I-" Loki moans, his voice breaking at the last words, and he whines loud, his body tensing and shaking as his orgasm hits him, taking Thor by surprise. 

"Fuck," Thor grunts and can't take his eyes away from Loki as his brother comes completely untouched, his release landing on their stomachs.

"Oh God," Loki pants, meeting Thor's eyes once he's done, a strange expression on his face. "Thor, I'm sorry, I- I wasn't-"

_Oh._ Right. 

"Hey hey, it's fine. You're amazing, brother, you're perfect, everything's fine, sweetheart, shh," he says quickly, his thrusts slowing down, wanting to make sure Loki understands. 

Loki nods his head and wraps his arms around Thor's back, hugging him close, just breathing for a while. 

"Are you okay?" Thor asks after a while and Loki hums, planting a soft kiss on the side of Thor's neck. "We can stop if-"

"No no, no way. I want us to continue," Loki says and the next moment Thor finds himself on his back, with Loki sitting on his lap, his cock still buried deep inside his brother. "I actually wanna ride you," Loki tells him with a little smirk and Thor grins at him, his hands finding Loki's creamy thighs, giving them a squeeze.

He tries to not appear _too eager_ when he nods his head - he definitely fails - but he can't help it; he has fantasized about Loki like this, bouncing on his cock, so many times that he's having a hard time believing that this all is actually happening. 

Loki starts rolling his hips, his eyes meeting Thor's, the smirk on his lips growing bigger. He looks captivating, utterly beautiful, moving like this, elegant and sensual, easily taking Thor's breath away. Then with a simple gesture of his fingers, his hair is suddenly tied up instead of falling in front of his eyes and he grins at Thor when he sees the awed expression on his face. 

Like this, Loki's beautiful long neck is completely exposed, slightly shining with a thin layer of sweat, and Thor can't resist pulling him closer with a hand around his waist. Loki comes eagerly to him and Thor licks and sucks possessively on the flesh of his brother's neck, his cock twitching inside Loki's hole just at the thought of leaving his marks on his brother's flawless skin. He brushes his lips along the hollow of Loki's throat and Loki eagerly tips his head back, urging Thor to continue. 

Loki speeds up his movements eventually and Thor bucks his hips up, meeting him halfway, feeling Loki jump and then whimper every time Thor hits that sweet little spot inside him. Loki raises himself up until only the head is still in him and then snaps his hips down, welcoming the whole length of Thor's thick cock back inside him.

"More... Please more, brother," Loki says pleadingly as he starts sinking down on Thor's cock with more and more force, his own dick already hard again, bouncing between them. 

Thor's hands move to Loki's round cheeks, gripping them tight and spreading them apart, snapping his hips up harder and more purposefully, driving deeper and deeper inside his brother's eager hole. 

"Not gonna last long," Thor warns between his moans; seeing his brother like this and actually being inside him feels way too good for him to delay his climax any longer. 

Loki nods and grunts in reply, taking himself in his hand and starting to tug at his cock, his hole quivering around Thor with every stroke. 

Having Loki's permission, now Thor only focuses on making them both climax. He digs his heels into the mattress and tightens his grip on Loki's ass, starts snapping his hips up at an unforgiving pace, rutting into Loki's hole with sharp short thrusts, making sure to hit his prostate every time he fucks into him. 

It doesn't take them long after that; they reach their orgasms almost simultaneously, Loki's hole clenching around him just as his cock starts twitching, filling Loki up with his cum, spurt after spurt until seed is dripping out of Loki's opening, sliding down Thor's balls. 

Their chests rise and fall quickly against each other's as they try to catch their breath, Loki collapsing on top of him, gasping when Thor's cock slips out of him. 

Thor wraps an arm around his brother's body and reaches with his other hand between Loki's asscheeks, wanting to check that he is fine. "Is everything okay?" He asks, just to be sure, carefully touching Loki's rim; it's slick and puffy and still gaping open, but it thankfully seems to be perfectly fine. 

"Mhm," Loki murmurs quietly, nuzzling his cheek against Thor's chest. 

Thor sighs and lets himself relax, his sore body wonderfully starting to melt into the mattress, when Loki speaks again, reminding him that they still have work to do. 

"Your next fight, in two days, will be an easy one. I checked. I'll be surprised if you get more than a scratch during the whole fight. We'll leave exactly after that," he says, keeping his voice quiet even though the Grandmaster can't hear them as far as they know.

Thor hums in agreement. "Do you think I can remove the fucking obedience disk on my own?"

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure I'll manage to steal one of the controllers. I can be quite sneaky, as you know."

Thor smiles at that - it's the truth, of course - but his smile is quick to fade away when another thought occurs to him. "If I still had Mjolnir, it would be easier... I could h-"

"Thor," Loki interrupts him, his voice sounding disapproving, and props himself up on his elbows so that he's looking at him, with a clearly not impressed expression. "I know you loved that damned hammer but I assure you, brother, that even now I can _feel_ the seidr running through your veins. Mjolnir had nothing to do with it. You're the Mighty Thor- the God of Thunder, are you not, brother? Do you truly think they can stop you?"

Thor averts his gaze and leans into the touch when Loki gently cups his cheek, but he doesn't answer. He knows it's silly, he shouldn't be the one needing reassurance after everything Loki has been through, but he can't help it. He hasn't truly fought without Mjolnir since he was training as a boy, he doesn't know if he can do this; it's almost as if half his limb is gone. 

"Thor, look at me," Loki says, obviously seeing Thor's hesitation; his expression is one of determination now. "Will you let them keep us apart? Now that we've found each other?"

The words hit Thor harder than he expected and he opens his mouth to reply, before closing it again. He hadn't actually dared to entertain this kind of thoughts, but right now he has to. If their plan fails, there's no way the Grandmaster allows them to be anywhere near each other again even if he lets them live, which is highly unlikely. 

They can't fail, Thor won't let them. 

"No, no I won't," Thor says at last. "I'll take us out of here, brother, I give you my word."

Loki's lips twitch up in a proud little smirk, eyes shining determinedly. "I know, Thor. I know."

Thor smiles and kisses him one last time, pouring all his feelings and everything he can't say out loud into the kiss, hoping that Loki understands.

This time, when Loki leaves his chambers, is different. Watching Loki go doesn't hurt as much as it usually does. Thor knows that in two days this all will be in the past and yes, they'll have to deal with everything that happened but as long as they're together they can do anything, Thor believes that. 

For the first time in weeks, Thor has hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!🤗❤️ Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated 😀


End file.
